User talk:NickTyrong
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UNC: Missing Survey Team page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 04:12, January 23, 2010 Language Policy Please note that, per site Language and Banning policies (which can be found in the Community Guidelines, "Insulting other users" is grounds for banning. For an example, let's look at the following: Calling another user closed-minded and a hypocrite for having the audacity to disagree with you can easily be construed as insulting that user, as you are attacking them (not discussing the merits of their opinion) with language that is certainly not complimentary. Please keep this in mind when taking part in discussions with other users. Don't get me wrong, there are certainly much worse forms of insulting other users, but any insult is still a violation of site policy. If you disagree with someone, discuss the merits of their position or opinion. Don't resort to crude ad hominem attacks, which appear petty and childish when encountered in civilized conversation. Thanks, SpartHawg948 22:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Language... again I think we both know what this is about. Calling another user a "total douche" is a direct violation of several site policies. It's rude and insulting to another user, and it is using crude/offensive language. What's more, you knew that what you were saying was a violation of site policy. You said "I know you'll send me a mesage now, with something about insulting people, or outright ban me" followed by some nonsense about how I started it, which is a load of bull given that all I did to "start it" was restate my position and that yes, I was indeed sure. And you're right. I should ban you outright for knowingly violating site policy. Ignorance is one thing, but in this case, you were not ignorant of the policies. For reasons unbeknownst to me, I'm not going to ban you at this time. But know that you are on some mighty thin ice. Learn to engage in civilized discussion like a mature adult, or don't bother editing. SpartHawg948 03:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Language... again... Part II Please, please, please remember the site language policy and the policy regarding content toward other users. In the recent discussion on the Talk:Jack page, neither Lancer nor myself was rude or untoward to you in any way. Yet you insisted on dredging up old unpleasantness by insisting that I had been "rude and sarcastic" in other discussions, and accusing Lancer and myself of being "trolls", seemingly for no other reason than the fact that we do tend to agree with other, and happened this time to disagree with you. Such behavior is hardly becoming, and is in violation of the letter and spirit of site policy. Having a disagreement is one thing, but attempting to score some cheap "points" (or whatever your goal was) by bringing up past disputes (in which you were hardly innocent yourself) and resorting to petty name-calling is not called for. You have been warned several times. This will be your final warning. SpartHawg948 05:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Please read, and more importantly pay attention to, my response to your charming comment/accusation on my talk page. And know this - that thin ice I mentioned you were on? I'm starting to see cracks. Might want to do something about that... SpartHawg948 20:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Something to consider You are so busy ranting about how I fail to consider your ideas that you seem to have failed to consider the idea that I may be disagreeing with you because I disagree with your theory, not because I don't like you. If anyone had stated that it was the Reapers that attacked the EAE fleet, I would have disagreed. You are not special, at least not in my book. Yet for some reason, because I have the sheer audacity to have a different opinion from your own, you insist on lashing out with infantile and base personal attacks, insisting that I must be "disagreeing with me just for the sake of it.". Nothing could be further from the truth. As for the rest of your specious allegations, at no point did I display a rude tone or rude words. Any unbiased and objective observer could easily determine that it was you who became rude and disruptive first. Pointing out a spelling error is not some huge insult or slight against you, nor is it rude, especially not given the context, when I was pointing out the (very few) differences between what you actually said and what I stated that you said. And then you insist on claiming yet again that I must be some sort of troll. From what I have seen, a troll is a person who purposely goes out and tries to start arguments for no reason. And I must say, in the current conversation, that description seems to fit you better than it does me. I didn't go off on some rant trying to tear you down for who knows what reason. One word of advice: GROW UP. NOW. Learn to engage in an adult conversation without having to resort to lashing out at other users just because you don't like them or because they disagree with you. Further disruptive behavior will result in a ban. I don't want to have to ban you because, despite what you seem to think, I like having you around. It's refreshing to have people with different opinions who force others (such as myself) to more fully develop and explain their own ideas and opinions. It keeps discussions interesting. But if you can't temper your tendency to lash out for no reason, I'll really have no other choice. Please keep this in mind, SpartHawg948 20:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Clean It Up Nick, you are getting out of control. This is something you do on a regular basis. People don't ignore you, the fact is you create a situation where you have to argue, and then it gets out of control, and usually quickly. You seem to have forgotten what Spart said in the previous message, because it all still applies, and you are getting close to the edge of the cliff. The fact is that the majority of your edits here has resulted in some kind of long winded argument where you lash out at others for various reasons that you seem to generate. Whether they ignore you, don't agree with you, or for something that no one understands. And, quite frankly I am sick and tired of it. Over the last few hours your comments have become increasingly hostile, borderline abusive, and frankly rude as can be. "As Arbington says, this doesn't need to get heated Nick. Oh, i agve up on being polite to you guys after the masses of ignoring last time." There is absolutely no excuse for this comment. If you want others to treat you with respect, then you have to be willing to show it. People aren't ignoring you, they are in fact addressing you, but you can't see it, and in the past haven't seen it. I have read the comments, they are addressing you, it is not their fault that you aren't seeing it. Actually take the time to read the comments before replying because you fail to address theirs. So I'm going to say what Spart did last time, and since I can't say it better, I will quote him. "One word of advice: GROW UP. NOW. Learn to engage in an adult conversation without having to resort to lashing out at other users just because you don't like them or because they disagree with you." Take this advice, because you are getting very close to falling off a cliff. Lancer1289 04:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Actually read the comment? I reply point by point. I'm Copying and pasting nearly whole comments. And I'm the one not reading them.... Seriously, I make comments like that, of giving up on being polite because of stuff like that.....NickTyrong 05:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Final Warning This will be your absolute last and final warning about the language policy. Note that I have every right to ban you now for violating it, and perhaps a few other things, since I discovered numerous violations of it in your blog comments. However, I am willing to give you one, last, and final chance. Any further violation of the policy will lead to a ban. This counts for any edits made in the future. You will receive no further warnings. So either shape up, or ship out. There will be no further warnings. Lancer1289 05:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, sorry. I know. My bad. Also, don't forget to sign your posts, just letting you know Master Decoder 05:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC)